1.Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the continuous drying of water-surrounded granulate transported by a screen-type belt conveyor.
2.Description of Background Art
Such a process is disclosed in German patent specification 40 36 112, said process using thermal radiation. A further device for the same purpose is known from German patent specification 39 27 769, which describes that the separation of granulate and water is effected in that the granulate is caused to pass via a vibrating screen, the purpose of which is to ensure that the plastic granulate can be brought to a desired residual moisture content without subsequent drying after separation by the vibrating screen. In this process, the separation of granulate and water through sucking-out by means of a blower in order to produce an air stream is possible, if at all, only with a low air speed, because, at higher air speeds, the granulate is pressed against the vibrating screen with such force that, even with the vibrating screen in an inclined position, the gravity-induced displacement of the granulate along the vibrating screen is no longer possible.